


Coming Out

by Adorabloodthirsty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorabloodthirsty/pseuds/Adorabloodthirsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have been in a committed relationship with each other for almost a year now and Harry had decided that it was about damn time that they told people. The whole school in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

Harry and Draco have been in a committed relationship with each other for almost a year now and Harry had decided that it was about damn time that they told people.

Of course, Draco was opposed to the idea. He said that if they just sprang it onto the Wizarding World with no warning, the people wouldn't be able to handle it. No one even knew that they were gay for Merlins sake! But Harry had had enough. He was ready to tell anyone and everyone that he, Harry Potter, was in love with Draco Malfoy. And no one was going to stop him.

So, disregarding Draco's previous threats to castrate him if he told everyone, Harry decided it was time. He didn't tell Draco of course. The other man would have never let him out of his room if he knew what Harry was going to to that night at dinner. And Harry thought it best to keep it that way. A little surprise never hurt anyone. As far as he knew, at least. Draco was a big boy, he could handle it.

So, when everyone had settled down at their respective table for dinner, Harry climbed onto the top of the Gryffindor table and clinked a spoon to his goblet rather loudly. The other sixth years around him quieted first and soon enough the whole Great Hall was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

From the Head Table, Albus Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "Did you have something to say Harry?"

Harry turned to face his professor, careful not to accidentally step on anyone's plates or the platters of food. "Yes sir, I have an announcement to make and I would rather everyone hear it at the same time. It makes it much easier on me."

Albus nodded, "Very well, proceed." And so Harry did.

He turned again to face the rest of the crowd that was now looking at him expectantly. He locked eyes with silver ones across the room and winked cheekily. It was warning enough for what was to come. "Hello everyone!" Harry said happily. He received scattered replies. "Well, as you heard me tell Dumbledore, I would like to make an announcement. Well, technically, it's two announcements.

First off, I'm gay."

Results were instantaneous. Two girls burst into tears and ran from the room while a couple of guys cheered. Harry pouted at the running girls, "They didn't even let me get to the best part yet."

"It gets better?" asked one of the guys who cheered.

"Well, better for me really." Harry mused. Then, everyone heard a quite loud "Oh, fuck" come from the Slytherin table. Draco seemed to have caught on and he was not exactly pleased at the moment. "Harry you get down from that table right now." he ordered.

"Aw but Draco, you gotta let me finish. I already started, what more harm can come from this?" Harry gave him the puppy dog eyes. No one could resist the puppy dog eyes. No one.

"Fine. But you will not blame me when this goes horribly wrong." Draco relented.

"Deal," Harry grinned.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two. Draco? Harry? Didn't they hate each other? Why would they speak so civilly with one another?

"Harry, mate, what's going on?" asked Ron from beside Harry's foot. Harry smiled down at him, "Why, I have an announcement to make silly," he said obviously. Ron rolled his eyes and shared A Look with Hermione. Harry ignored it, he was in far too good a mood and no one was going to ruin that for him.

Harry clapped his hands together twice, successfully bringing attention back to himself. "So, guys, the second part of my announcement," he held up two fingers, "is that I am in a relationship." More gasps followed this and this time, a Hufflepuff boy burst into tears and fled the room like the other two girls.

"Aw poor guy, someone should go check on him," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Who?" Someone across the room asked. A series of agreements followed this question and everyone turned their full attention to Harry, eyes wide in question.

"Well aren't you all nosy?" said the young man in mock-indignation, crossing his arms.

"Harry," Draco groaned. "Just... get it over with, please."

Harry sighed dramatically, "But this is so fun, Dray. Keeping you in anticipation and all. I bet you're just dying to know who it is, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm sure I have a pretty clear idea." he said sarcastically.

Harry pouted, "You never play along," he mumbled, but loud enough for Draco to hear him.

"Fine then, here, let me play along." Draco changed his expression to one of dramatic curiosity. "Oh, Harry! Would you pretty please tell us who it is that made you their bitch?"

"I am not his bitch!" Harry yelled.

"I beg to differ." Draco retorted defiantly.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because the sex is great," Draco smirked. "Oh, sorry, did I ruin the secret?" he said in fake sorrow.

The room exploded in exclamations ranging from screams of delight to roars of rage. People really never saw this coming. The whole conversation between the two just seconds ago had been enough to confuse them. But this was just mind blowing.

"Harry?" asked Hermione over the noise as Harry hopped off the table.

"Yes, 'Mione?" Harry said cheerfully.

"Is that true? Are you in a relationship with Malfoy?" she asked.

"Why yes, yes I am." he replied.

"Oh Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she proceeded to glomp Harry quite painfully.

"Uh, Hermonie? Can't... breathe." he said.

"Oh! Sorry Harry!" she said as she pulled away, grinning.

Harry turned to Ron to gauge his reaction. Ron appeared to be in deep though. Must be painful, Harry thought absently.

"Ron?" Harry prompted.

"Harry?" Ron replied.

"Well... what do you think?"

"I mean, I want to know why you didn't tell us earlier, we're you're best friends. But, it's to late for that I suppose. Just, both of you, steer clear of my bed will you?"

"Oh Ron," Harry grinned and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "It's far too late for that." And so Harry skipped off to the Slytherin table, not exactly wanting to see Ron's reaction, though it was sure to be priceless.

Harry stopped at where Draco was sitting, stoically ignoring his fellow house mates' reactions. The blonde could really care less. Harry grabbed Draco by the collar and lifted him off his chair and proceeded to kiss him soundly. A few girls squealed and some looked away in disgust.

Fanservice. You gotta love it.

After Draco pulled himself away from Harry, he glared two holes into the other boy.

"Oh Drakie, don't be like that. You know you like it." Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That has nothing to do with it. That is severely inappropriate for the public." Draco tossed his head to the side.

"Would you rather we took it somewhere more... private?"

Draco yelled irately. The whole bloody school was watching them for Merlin's sake!

Theatrically, Harry sighed and grabbed Draco's sleeve and began to pull him from the Great Hall. It wasn't like Draco would follow him willingly after that little spectacle. The last thing Draco saw before he was completely free of the Great Hall, were the confused looks of the rest of the students, every single one watching them.

All in all, in Harry's own opinion, that was fairly successful.


End file.
